User blog:Fliu/Luffy and Hancock's child extra ep: Shells Town's Two Favorite Marines
This takes place after episode 7. Sometime after meeting Sanji, Flora stops by at a large summer island somewhere in the Grand Line. On the island, there is a small town where Flora is eating and drinking at a cafe. While having her meal, she notices that the other customers are paying a lot of attention to two certain men sitting at a nearby table. One of them has pink hair while the other has long blonde hair. Flora overheard the other customers saying that these two individuals are high-ranking Marine officers although they’re not currently wearing their Marine coats. Flora also heard that the pink-haired Marine is an Admiral while the blonde-haired Marine is a Vice-Admiral. Flora decides to eavesdrop on the two Marines’ conversation. Pink-haired Marine: all of these people have been staring at us. It’s making me feel a bit… nervous. Blonde-haired Marine: well, what do you expect? We’re big shots. Pink-haired Marine: yeah, but we only came here as tourists. We’re not on any mission or anything. Blonde-haired Marine: I guess it can’t be helped. It’s not every day that Marines like us are wandering around like ordinary people. Come on, let’s pay no mind to them. We’re on vacation after all, let’s enjoy the resort, Admiral Coby. Coby: whatever you say, Vice-Admiral Helmeppo. Flora:!!!! (I know those names!!!!) Coby and Helmeppo later leave the café with Flora not too far behind. After walking for a couple of hours… Helmeppo: hey Coby, there is someone tailing us. Coby: yeah, is there anything she wants with us? Helmeppo: who knows? But I don’t sense any ill-intend from her. Coby: Let’s go over there and see if she still follows us. Coby and Helmeppo then walk to an isolated area. Flora goes there as well and finds that Coby and Helmeppo were expecting her. Coby: is there something we can help you with? Helmeppo: yeah, is there any reason you’re following us? Flora: are your names Coby and Helmeppo? Helmeppo: yes, and what’s it to you? Flora: then hello, I’m Flora. You know my dad. Coby: wait, Flora? Helmeppo: hmmmmmmmm… is that? Coby and Helmeppo: eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeehhhh?!!! Are you Monkey D. Flora?!!!! Coby: so then, you’re Luffy’s daughter! Helmeppo: Hold on a minute! You’re the daughter of Straw Hat and the Pirate Empress! This is so unexpecting!! I never thought we’ll ever see you in person!! Coby: Garp told us you once visited him, but who would have guessed that we’ll run into you here. Helmeppo: a good look at Flora I have to admit, you’re cuter than I expected. So do you still travel alone? Garp told us you were by yourself when he first saw you. Flora: yes, I am a lone traveler. Anyway Coby, I can’t believe I’m finally meeting the very first person dad met and befriended after becoming a pirate. Coby: Luffy, huh. I owe him a debt of gratitude. I wouldn’t be here today if he hadn’t come along. Helmeppo: have you heard the story? Coby was once a helpless wimp who was supposed to go on a fishing trip but accidentally got himself stuck with a pirate crew. How hilarious is that? Coby: yeah, being a cabin boy on Alvida’s ship were the worst days of my life. It was painful having to endure her constant abuse. Since I was weak and timid at the time, I did everything I was ordered to do. And the worst of all, every time Alvida asked “who is the most beautiful on the seas?”, everyone around her, especially me, have to say it’s her or else get smashed by her mace. Flora: you know, I once met a woman who claimed to be the most beautiful and she also wields a mace. She was with a clown with a big red nose. Coby: that’s definitely Alvida!!! You’re saying that you met her… and Buggy too?!!! Flora: yeah, while I was in the East Blue. Helmeppo: so what happened? Flora: Oh nothing much, I just kick their asses and stole all their treasures. And by the way, my mother is the most beautiful in the world. Alvida is a complete idiot. She doesn’t even come close to my mother. If they fight, mom can easily win with her hands behind her back one hundred times over. She won’t even blink an eye. Helmeppo: well I guess that’s not surprising that you are able to beat Buggy and Alvida, considering who you’re parents are. Hey wait, did you just say you stole from them? Flora: yes, that’s what I did to a lot of pirate crews. Helmeppo: so you’re not only a traveler, you’re also a thief. Flora: in my defense, all the pirates whom I stole from tried to hurt me so isn’t it naturally to give what’s coming to them? Helmeppo: relax, stealing from pirates isn’t considered a crime so we have no reason to arrest you. Flora: glad to hear it. Coby: speaking of Alvida, my life took a turn for the better when I first met Luffy popping out of a barrel. What really impressed me was that Luffy dreamt big and was willing to fight for it no matter how impossible it may seem even if he had to die for it. Since I fostered hopes of escape and joining the Marines, Luffy’s speech on fighting for dreams gave me the courage to stand up to Alvida. Though that did make her mad, I was lucky that Luffy was there to back me up. Thanks to him, I was finally free of Alvida’s clutches and that small little world I was confined in. Luffy and I then went to Shells Town since Zoro happened to be held prisoner at a Marine base there and Luffy wanted to recruit him into his crew. However, just when I was about to enlist into the Marines like I always wanted, I had an unpleasant encounter with the corrupted Marine Captain Morgan, who was ruling Shells Town with an iron fist. Needless to say, he was not the kind of Marine that the innocent can depend on. He wouldn’t hesitate to execute anyone who angers him, whether it’s civilian or his own men. And you should have seen what Helmeppo was like back then. He was daddy’s spoiled little brat. Helmeppo: Hey! You don’t have brought that up you know! Coby: and while Luffy clashed with Morgan, I was, ironically, rooting for a pirate. And so Morgan was defeated despite Helmeppo’s attempt at holding me hostage. Helmeppo: Be thankful I did not blow your head off! Coby: …and then Morgan was stripped of his rank and imprisoned. Luffy got his first crewmate and I finally joined the Marines. Helmeppo: you started out as a chore boy though. Coby: you were also forced to join the Marines as a chore boy too. Helmeppo: ugh, don’t remind me. Before Straw Hat came, I was living a nice and luxurious life, being able to boss everyone around. At first, I was mad at Straw Hat for taking all that away from me, but I did learn one heartbreaking truth: my father never had any love for me to begin with. Coby: On the day Morgan was being transferred to Marine Headquarters for court martial, that was when we met Garp. That transfer did not go so well because of Garp’s negligence. Helmeppo: right after father broke free from his bonds, the next thing he did was… take me hostage and used me as a shield to make his getaway! And to think that I actually cared about him! Coby: both Morgan and Helmeppo would have been blasted by cannon fire if I had not intervened. To catch Morgan and save Helmeppo, I took the initiative and went after Morgan myself. Helmeppo: after seeing Coby risking his life and dream for me, I decided it was also my time to man up. But despite our heroic efforts, father got away. I disown that bastard and I’m through with him. At least from that ordeal, we gain Garp’s admiration. Coby: after that incident, Garp took us under his wing and brought us to Marine Headquarters to further hone our skills. Helmeppo: how long has it been since then? I remembered it all as if it was only yesterday. The two of us doing chores during the day and intense training during the night. And before you know it, we climbed up the ranks and became completely different people. Coby: by the time we met Luffy again after the Enies Lobby incident, I was Master Chief Petty Officer while Helmeppo was Chief Petty Officer. Helmeppo and I tested our skills against Zoro and Luffy respectively, but yet they outclassed us. Other than that, it was great seeing Luffy again after so long. We promise to get stronger and meet again in the New World. The big problem I see during my Marine career was that Morgan wasn’t the only heartless Marine there was. Remember the War of the Summit, Helmeppo? Helmeppo: of course I remember, Coby. Whitebeard was a terrifying force to be reckoned with and I didn’t think we would survive fighting against pirates lead by a Yonko. Coby: after seeing how gruesome the war was with so much bloodshed from both sides, I had no confidence in my abilities. Helmeppo and I then started running away from the battle and then we saw that Whitebeard and his forces were not the only things to be afraid of. While fleeing, we came across Admiral Akainu brutally killing another Marine for deserting. Helmeppo: He wasn’t just intimidating, he was also ruthless. Not to mention that we almost ran into him. I hate to think what would happen to us if he had seen us. Coby: we remained out of the fight until Luffy came close to reaching his brother. I chose not to cower away at that moment as I would not continue to grow if I did. I thought that was my big chance to fight Luffy with all I got. Helmeppo: except that was no fight. It was a one-hit-knock-out for you. Coby: It was worth a shot though. At least I gained something from the war: an ability known as Kenbunshoku Haki. However, that wasn’t as exciting as it sounds. Helmeppo: tell me about it, you were crying and completely scared out of your mind. Coby: the Marines completed their objective, yet they kept fighting even though the enemy no longer had the will to continue the war. The deaths of Ace and Whitebeard just wasn’t enough for them, they wanted to completely obliterate all the pirates, causing more needless casualties. It was scary hearing voices disappear one by one. I could no longer take the horror of people dying so I muster up the courage to say enough. I shouted out as loud as I could to stop the war, telling all the Marines how meaningless it was to waste more lives. Helmeppo: unfortunately, Admiral Akainu disagreed with you and he was going to kill you. You would have been toast if it wasn’t for Red-Haired Shanks. Coby: and once again, I was saved by a pirate. It was also thanks to him that the war finally stopped. But I had seen how barbaric the Marines were and they were supposed to be better than pirates and in the end, it was a pirate who stopped any more blood from being spilled. Helmeppo: you were just lucky to live to see another day. Coby: with the war put behind us, we continued to grow stronger and before Luffy and his crew returned, we became commissioned Marine officers. I was captain and Helmeppo was Lieutenant Commander. Helmeppo: if I do say so myself, it’s pretty amazing how far we can go in just two short years. Coby: just as we promised back at Water 7, Luffy and I meet again in the New World and I swore to arrest him. We already knew for so long that we would have to fight each other as enemies at some point in our lives and so I gave it my all. This time, I did not let Luffy off so easily. Helmeppo: you fought good Coby, but Straw Hat still fought better. Coby: I did my best so I have no regrets losing to him. Flora: Coby, dad told me you and Helmeppo joined him during the final war. Coby: that’s true. It was a difficult decision to make. But time and time again, I’ve seen Marines who were just as bad as or even worse than the criminals they fight. Their intentions may sound just, but believe me, their methods of dealing justice was not. I witnessed commanding officers hurting civilians and sacrificed the lives of their own men. They had no qualms about it, saying that it was a necessary sacrifice to uphold justice. How absurd is that? It was already apparent that Akainu, who became Fleet Admiral after the War of the Summit, was not the kind of leader that the world can look up to. Luffy, despite being a pirate, always fought for what’s right. He’d never take the life of an innocent nor would he betray his own comrades, something I couldn’t say for most of the Marines who followed Absolute Justice. If there’s anything I learned from Luffy, it’s that I should fight for what I believed in. After giving much thought, Helmeppo and I defected to Luffy’s side, not caring if we’re branded traitors fighting against justice. Helmeppo: as for me, I just followed my gut though I knew full well that we would be executed for treason if the old government had won. As things turned out, I have no reason to regret following through with your decision, Coby. Coby: even though the world has become a better place after the final war, we continued to climb the ranks to ensure it stays that way. Hopefully one day, I’ll be Fleet Admiral. Helmeppo: don’t get too ahead of yourself Coby. Flora: so what became of Morgan? Helmeppo: him? We eventually tracked him down and gave him the time of his life. He’s now serving his sweet time behind bars. Flora: Helmeppo, I heard you said you two are on vacation. Helmeppo: that’s correct, we are currently on our way to Shells Town in the East Blue. We are going to have a party there, which we had been planning for weeks. Garp will attend as well. We just stopped here to see the resort that just opened up a few days ago. And by coincidence, we end up meeting you as well. Coby: since Shells Town is a place of beginnings for us, we thought we should visit that town every other year. I heard Rika and her mother will be preparing a nice feast for us and it has been a long time since we’ve seen Garp face to face. Helmeppo: jokingly I hope he hasn’t gotten senile. Coby: don’t joke like that. Garp will send you flying if he hears that. They hear cannon fire and see that the town is under attack. Coby: looks like pirates are attacking! Helmeppo: well, let’s show them they pick the wrong place and the wrong time to wreak havoc. Since they’re disturbing the peace and attacking the innocent, that’s sufficient reason for us to kick their asses. Am I right admiral? Coby: if you’ll excuse us Flora, we have some business to attend to. By the way, I’m sorry about your father disappearing. It’s a pleasure meeting you; I hope you have fun adventures. Coby and Helmeppo dash to the scene using Soru. At the harbor… Pirate Captain: maniacally Come on men! Let’s burn this town to the ground! Take whatever you can! If anyone stands in your way, kill them! In a blink of an eye, Coby punches the captain in the face, sending him flying back and crashing into his ship. Some of the pirates retaliated by charging at Coby with their swords. Coby defeats them with one strike using Rankyaku. Another group of pirates then fire their rifles at him, but he catches each bullet with his bare hands. In a split second, Helmeppo cuts them down with his kukri. The Marine duo proceeds to attack the pirate ship and incapacitate the rest of the crew as the citizens cheered. Category:Blog posts